Resilience
by DianaArtemis16
Summary: The sequel to Still Life
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter was not being punished.

He had only returned from school two weeks ago. He hadn't mentioned a word about Hogwarts to the Dursleys. Hadn't argued or fought with Dudley. And he kept his school books and supplies tucked away in his closet so the sight of them wouldn't bother Uncle Vernon. And though he had yet been able to release Hedwig for a night flight, she had been doing her best to also remain silent and unobtrusive. Harry knew this strange peace in number four Privet Drive wouldn't last forever, but he knew to appreciate it while he could.

So, despite the fact that Harry wasn't being punished, he was still sitting in the darkness of the cupboard under the stairs, with only a dim torch for a small light.

Harry touched the corners of the photograph. It was quite old, he knew, but obviously well cared for. Most of the photos Hagrid had given him were worn and creased and faded. But this one was crisp and fresh, despite being the oldest of them all. His mother, who looked to be about his age now, sat in a swing, pumping her legs to go higher and higher. She was laughing loudly, and talking to someone just behind the camera. Harry couldn't hear her and he wondered if only painted portraits, like those at Hogwarts, could make sound.

He looked at the houses, just barely visible, behind her. It looked to be a normal muggle neighborhood, though it could be magical, Harry supposed. He had never visited a wizarding suburb and he wondered if they even existed. They had to, he rationalized, because he couldn't see how Ron or his family could live in a place like Privet Drive.

Lily dug her feet into the dirt. Standing up and walking towards the camera. She made a silly grimace, using her fingers to pull at her lips. Then she looked up at the cameraman and burst into another bout of uncontrollable laughter.

Harry wondered where Professor Snape lived during the summer.

Suddenly, there was heavy footsteps from the hallway upstairs. Harry quickly tucked the picture in his shirt pocket and shut off the light. Then, as quietly as possible, he existed the cupboard. Scampering into the kitchen, he quickly poured himself a glass of water, turning just as Aunt Petunia entered. She was in her bathrobe, hair still in curlers, and was startled by Harry's presence.

"What are you doing?" she sneered, her voice more snappish from being caught off guard.

"Thirsty," Harry murmured, taking another gulp. He would not reveal where he had been hiding. He didn't really understand it himself.

She glared at him distrustfully for a moment, before walking over to the stove and setting the kettle on. "Well, if you're awake, might as well be some use. Get breakfast started!"

Harry nodded and finished his water. He began to pull out the bacon and butter from the fridge, setting them on the counter. It was Tuesday and Uncle Vernon would be up early. Dudley, probably as well, because he was still on his school's earlier schedule. Aunt Petunia finished making her tea, then sat down at the table to read some letters.

Harry eyed her with just a little bit of jealously. He had only been back two weeks, but he had expected some letters from Ron or Hermione. He desperately wished that he could send Hedwig out to them, but Uncle Vernon threatened to shoot her if he saw her in the sky. Harry also wished he could get a letter from Professor Snape, though he wasn't exactly sure why. He would have no idea what to say to the teacher if he were to get a letter. But on some level, Harry wished he could just confirm that the man was real. That Hogwarts was real. That he had friends now.

Harry began to cook the bacon and wondered if he should stop hiding in his cupboard whenever he couldn't sleep.

Just as the toast was popping up, Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen, in an oddly good mood. Apparently his sucking up at work was beginning to pay off and one of his bosses was thinking of coming over to dinner. "Petunia! It smells delicious in here!" He leaned over and gave a sloppy kiss.

Aunt Petunia tittered in a disturbing, girlish way. "Oh Vernon!"

Harry didn't point out that it was because of his cooking that the kitchen smelled good. Dudley soon came rumbling down the stairs, giving Harry his customary glare, before submitting himself to being hugged by his mother. Harry put the toast on the table as he finished up the last of the bacon. Vernon was already praising himself for his work the past couple of weeks, expounding on how his superiors had finally noticed what an asset to the company he was. Aunt Petunia looked enthralled, clutching her tea with excitement. Dudley was too busy already shoving his face with food to listen.

As Harry put the bacon on the table, and witnessed the purely magical act of his cousin and uncle inhaling it without choking or burning themselves, he buttered his own toast.

"'Arry!" Dudley sputtered over his mouth full of bacon. "Gimme the butter!"

Harry, feeling just a little irritated, replied. "You forgot the magic word."

The scene froze. Aunt Petunia looked to have swallowed a lemon. Dudley looked terrified, as if he had been struck by lightening. And Uncle Vernon…he looked ready to strangle Harry.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, BOY?!"

And suddenly Harry's summer became much worse.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This has been months overdue. Mostly because my writing schedule is more than a little hectic. But in lieu of my first ebook having been published in July (please look to my profile and subsequent blog for more details) I've decided that I should really start posting chapters. As a warning, updates will be (at best) sporadic. But I figure all those who have been waiting for a sequel should at least get what I've written so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

Severus Snape was staring at the Daily Prophet.

He wasn't reading the article. But staring at the picture. It was the Weasley family, the entire innumerable cacophony of fiery gingers, standing before the pyramids of Giza. They all waved eagerly, wearing ridiculous turbans and sunburned arms. Apparently Arthur Weasley had won a raffle of sorts and found himself with enough gold to take his entire family on vacation to Egypt.

There was something…off about the picture, however. Despite receiving it nearly five days ago, Severus couldn't seem to put it down. He had ceased reading the article, as it had no useful information, but the picture…the picture would not let him alone.

Since Severus returned to Spinner's End two weeks ago, having finally completely his yearly end plans for Hogwarts, he had the almost unbearable sensation that he was missing something important. For three days, he practically torn apart his modest home, trying to find something he wasn't sure he was missing. Now he was sitting here, amongst a shameful disarray of his personal belongings, unable to look away from a family portrait.

Severus forced himself to set the newspaper down, upon the pile of old research material that he had recently unearthed. He stood up, scattering various books that had fallen around his legs. He walked to the kitchen, preparing a mug of tea, trying to ward off the persistent feeling. He looked to the curtained window, too caked in dusk to even let the morning light in. Impulsively, he stood before it and tried to rub a spot clean with his sleeve.

"_I want to…stay here with you."_

A memory and Severus had to admit it was likely to be the cause of this restlessness. His last conversation with Potter had been far too open-ended for his liking. And though Severus did attempt to try and figure out the situation happening at Potter's relations, the boy was tight lipped. Without a solid confession and no other concrete proof, Severus had nothing to bring to the headmaster.

So Potter returned to his home, as with all the other students. And Severus spent two weeks at Hogwarts cleaning up the mess that the school year always seemed to bring. Briefly, before he left, he had sent a small correspondence to Potter. It was a simple query that he had arrived at his residence, but the boy hadn't responded.

It shouldn't bother Severus, Potter was not even twelve yet and had the attention span of a flobberworm. Surely, in the excitement of returning home, he had merely forgotten to reply. Perhaps the entire matter was in Severus' mind.

_"Do your relatives mistreat you?" _

_"I don-t…They-…If they d-did, could you-…would you do anything about it?" _

Severus' arm was still on the window, pressing into the glass, hand clenched into a fist. Perhaps if he wrote the headmaster about—

About what? A few words barely spoken to him half a year ago? Besides, the headmaster had to know more of Potter's relations than Severus. If there was something…concerning happening, he would have to know.

He whirled around, planting himself back onto his chair, uncaring of the mess still surrounding his feet. There was more to this feeling, a sense of being off balance. He felt like he was missing something very important. Something forgotten. He looked back at the discarded Prophet.

Perhaps it was nothing at all.

Perhaps he could try another letter to Potter.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry wasn't hungry. He wasn't hungry or sun burnt or angry or lonely or stiff or anything like that. He was just tired. The kind of tired that went deep into his bones and kept him awake all night because he was so _tired_. He didn't like sleeping much anyway, his dreams were never good.

Harry was kneeling in front of Aunt Petunia's pansies, pulling out the small, delicate weeds from between them. It seemed all he did recently was weed and her garden was pristine. Harry wanted to go inside, have a drink and maybe sneak some cheese from the fridge, but he knew his aunt would throw a fit.

They had locked up all his school supplies, including his wand and broom. And even if he wouldn't dream of riding his broom around Privet Drive, he still liked to look at it and admire it. Harry couldn't even tease Dudley anymore about casting curses on him.

He rubbed the back of his head. Petunia had wicked aim with the frying pan.

It had been over three weeks since he had left Hogwarts and Harry was feeling more than a little bitter about the fact that he hadn't received any letters from Ron and Hermione. Not that he would have had much time to read them. The Dursleys had been working him like a dog to get the house ready for this important dinner party with some business contact of Uncle Vernon's.

Harry had been outside, everyday for the past several days. He had weeded, cut the grass, painted the siding, trimmed the hedges, and even scrubbed all of the windows. At least tonight he would be able to rest peacefully in his room for awhile, since the Dursleys all but wanted him to disappear before the guests came over.

"Boy! Get in here!" It was Petunia, her voice just a few pitches more shrill than usual.

Harry wiped his hands on his pants and stood up, glad that he was done for the day. He walked inside to find his Aunt already dressed and primped for the evening. He could hear Dudley and Uncle Vernon in the other room, going over the evenings plans with ridiculous detail. Harry's mouth watered over the smell of the roast in the oven and the sight of the massive pudding on the counter.

But his aunt was already swatting him up the stairs. "They will be here any minute!"

So Harry convinced himself that he wasn't really hungry, or even thirsty and ran up the stairs. By the time he closed the door, he could hear a car pull up into the drive.

Ready to collapse onto his bed, he found it occupied by another.

"Ah!" Harry whirled back and slapped a hand over his mouth.

It was a strange, small creature. He had big eyes, big floppy ears, and seemed to be wearing a stained pillowcase as a tunic. Harry backed against the door, a little terrified. Hedwig squawked softly in her cage, having been woken by the noise. Harry quickly went to her, placing his hands over the cage.

"It's okay, please be quiet." He eyed the door, but no heavy footsteps were impending. So he looked back to the creature.

The creature looked back with terrified, wide eyes. "Master Potter, sir. Such an honor. Such an honor." He bowed, simpering.

Harry leaned a little away. "What-I mean, who are you?" he asked warily, keeping his voice down.

The creature snapped his eyes back up to him, suddenly filled with tears. "Who am I? Who am I?! I am the lowly Dobby, a house elf. Not fit to be answering to such graciousness! Such-!"

Harry reached toward him, much the same way he had just done with Hedwig. "Please, keep it down! My relatives-" He looked to the door, hearing the low murmuring of chatter. He looked back. "What are you doing here?" He desperately wished he could ask what exactly a house elf was. But it seemed important to try and get the creature to leave first.

Dobby sucked in a deep breath. "I am here to warn you, Master Potter, from grave danger!"

His voice was too loud and Harry winced as he heard Vernon's voice make a loud excuse about Dudley's television set being left on. Harry whispered hurriedly to Dobby. "What danger? What are you talking about?"

"What danger-?!" It was too much for Dobby. He gave out a strangled cry and began to beat himself against Harry's bedside table.

"Stop it!" Harry hissed, grabbing the tiny wrists and hauling the house elf away.

"You must not return to Hogwarts," Dobby rambled. "Master Potter is too important. Must not return to Hogwarts."

"I have to go back to Hogwarts. You don't understand. _Please_, be quiet!" There was heavy footsteps on the stairs and Harry hurriedly shoved Dobby into his closet.

The door flew open and Vernon was practically purpled face as he barked. "What is _wrong_ with you? You just ruined the punchline of my Japanese car salesman joke! No more _noise_, you here me or there will be no food for a week!" he snarled under his breath and left.

Harry rested his head against the door, feeling a headache coming on, before he turned to Dobby. "You see? I have to go back to Hogwarts. I have friends there and-"

"Friends who don't even care enough to write?"

"Well, its probably because-hey!" Harry pointed a finger. "How do you know that?"

Dobby, all at once looked guilty and stricken and fearful, and began to _scream_. A few crumbled letters appeared from under his pillowcase and he began to ramp himself against the wall. Harry dove for him and managed to wrestle him to the ground. The commotion was too much for Hedwig and she began squawking in her cage.

There was total silence downstairs, and Harry could feel his heart beating out of his chest. Dobby just kept wailing. "Master Potter must _not_ return to Hogwarts."

"I _have_ to, Dobby. Listen to me! Please be _quiet!_ They'll lock me up otherwise.!" Harry hissed, but it was no use. Dobby eventually wormed his way out from under him and ran through the door.

Harry immediately bolted after him, pausing slightly on the stairs. The chatting had resumed and Harry padded down the stairs as quietly as he could. He darted across the hall and into the kitchen, and froze as he saw Aunt Petunia's masterpiece pudding floating near the ceiling.

Dobby was standing there, obviously using some magic to hold it up. "Master Potter must not return to Hogwarts."

It fell and the crash was deafening.


	4. Chapter 4

Severus was standing in his back lawn, staring up at the clear night sky. This summer wasn't going to be a good one, he could already tell. First his unnerving paranoia at the beginning of summer, the lack of any response from his letters sent to Potter, and now an unexpected visit from the headmaster.

Severus stood in the shadow of his lawn, waiting for Dumbledore to make an appearance. Naturally, Severus kept up wards against apparating within his property, but after the rushed missive from just a few hours before, he untangled his spells enough to allow the headmaster inside.

It didn't take long, with a loud crack, Dumbledore appeared. Severus immediately stiffened when he noted the headmaster's somber, weary looking eyes. "Dumbledore," Severus nodded and motioned for them to walk inside.

Dumbledore sighed. "Good evening, Severus. I'm sorry that I could not visit you on a more pleasing occasion."

Severus opened the back door and let Dumbledore enter first. "What is unpleasant about the occasion?" Dumbledore spoke as if it was obvious, but Severus had not read in the Daily Prophet or heard of anything amiss in general.

Dumbledore waited until Severus had closed the door and put up a few temporary wards. It unnerved him to take down his apparating protects. "I suppose you wouldn't have heard. Though soon, probably by morning, the news will be available to even the muggles." He sat down heavily in one of the chairs in the cramped living room.

Severus remained standing. "What news?" he asked impatiently.

Dumbledore looked at him carefully for a moment. "Cornelius Fudge as seen fit to inform me that Sirius Black has escaped Azkaban."

Severus felt his eyes go wide, but he otherwise schooled his features. "Indeed? And I assume he was under no _confundus_ charm while he told you this? I was under the impression that no one could escape Azkaban."

"I thought as much myself. But no, there is no mistake. Sirius Black is missing and free in the world. Soon the ministry will inform the wizarding public at large. Then the information will be carefully fed through to the muggles."

"Muggles?" Severus paused. "They will know a wizard mass murderer is on the loose?"

"Not precisely, it will be handled delicately. But you have to understand the importance of them being warned. Black will not discriminate between wizards or muggles." Dumbledore suddenly looked rather weary. "As you can imagine, the upcoming school year will be…complicated." He let out a weak chuckle. "Since this morning, I have received an average of two owls an hours of what sanctions and 'protections' the Minister would like to put on Hogwarts."

Severus folded his arms. "Is that why you've come here? To discuss these measures with me?" He had no idea what the ministry will have planned, but he had no doubt with would both be a supreme overreaction, just to look competent in the public eye.

Dumbledore gazed at him for a short why, making Severus thoroughly uncomfortable. "No, not precisely." He pulled out his wand and summoned a pot of tea and a couple of cups. He placed them on the table. "Perhaps if you sit down, I could explain what I would like of you."

It sounded oddly of a task Severus would loath, but ultimately, accept. He stepped first to his shelf and pulled his own tea leaves down. He handed them to Dumbledore and watched as the headmaster measured them into the pot. "I prefer to stand," he murmured.

Dumbledore only nodded, filling his cup of tea with a copious amount of sugar. He looked around the living room, eyebrows raising at the mess that Severus had left out. "Redecorating, Severus?"

Severus folded his arms. "I have misplaced something," he answered simply.

Dumbledore nodded, as if he understood, and drank his tea slowly. "With the escape of Sirius Black, you know there is more at stake than the safety of the general public and Hogwarts."

Severus frowned. "You mean Potter, correct?"

Dumbledore's eyes lightened slightly. "Always perceptive. Yes, Harry's safety will also have to be addressed."

"I was under the impression that his relation's residence was more than adequate protection." He tried to keep the words from sounding biting, but he knew Dumbledore would see through him. How often had he questioned the headmaster about the boy's relatives at the end of the previous year? How often had Dumbledore brushed him aside?

Dumbledore set down his cup. "Circumstances have obviously changed, Severus." His tone only slightly reprimanding. "Which brings me to the point that I must ask you to visit Privet Drive and asses that Potter is adequately secured there."

Severus narrowed his eyes. "Why me?"

Dumbledore tilted his head. "A number of reasons, though surely you are aware of them. Most other professors at Hogwarts are preparing for the new measures placed by the ministry, including Minerva. Arthur and Molly Weasley are currently out of the country with the rest of their family. I would never willingly give up Potter's residence to the ministry. Or to most other of my acquaintances." He was smiling, his eyes glimmering in the low light. "But these are all merely logical excuses. I'm asking you this because I know you would want to be the first to know whether Potter is in any sort of danger. Or perhaps I am misreading you concern that I witnessed just five weeks ago?"

Severus resisted the urge to snort, know it would only please Dumbledore to see such a childish reaction. "Hardly concern, headmaster. Merely a…curiosity of mine."

"Indeed." Dumbledore carefully drank his tea and Severus was confident he was trying to hide an even wider smile. Once he recovered, he lowered his cup, finishing it. "Well, I trust you will inform me of any necessary changed after you've visited Harry."

Severus nodded and found himself sitting across from Dumbledore. "Now tell me what the ministry feels needs to be changed around the protection of Hogwarts."


End file.
